Malicia
Malicia is an evil fairy and enchantress. She is a niece of the Three Fates, and the sister of Titania and the Weaver of Dreams. She's got a little dog named Cuddles. Background Malicia had once hatched a terrible plot to overthrow Etheria. With a band of fanatical followers she tried to seize power from Oberon and her sister Titania in a vicious attack on the castle. Oberon and Titania fought valiantly, and all the guardians of Faerieland rose to defend them. All of the rebels where slain or cast from Etheria except for Malicia, who fought like a demon and would not give up. She was dealt a terrible blow by Count Vladimir Tsepish of Ooga Booga land. His true strike allowed Oberan and Titania to defeat Malicia, but before they could subdue her, she caused her Gargoyle to slay the brave Count, and she cast his head from Etheria. Even as she was chained by the forces of Etheria, she spit a horrible curse after the Count, turning him into the Headless Horseman. The Boogeyman, who had collaborated with Malicia all along, burned his mansion to the ground. Malicia was stripped of her powers and cast from Etheria.King's Quest VII: The Official Hint Guide, 130 In time she built up her power to a terrifying level. She captured Otar Fenris III, the Troll King of the Vulcanix Underground, and imprisoned him in Ooga Booga land. When Edgar, her nephew, returned to Etheria, she saw her chance to take revenge. On the evening of his return, she kidnapped Edgar from the gardens of Etheria in the middle of his celebration, changing his form to look like the Troll King. Her evil scheme not only gained an imposter Troll King to act as her puppet, but effectively got rid of Oberan and Titania as well. She left false clues and rumors that led them to think their son had been kidnapped by an evil wind. They set out to search for him immediately, and Malicia was free to enact her terrible plot.King's Quest VII: The Official Hint Guide, 131 She sought to destroy the realm of Etheria (by activating a volcano), also destroying Eldritch in the process, and allowing her to begin a new land over it's ruins. She also let an evil undead creature known as the Boogeyman loose on that land. She imprisoned the Lady Mab (leader of Dreamland) in ice, transformed Attis (the Lord of the Hunt, husband of the harvest goddess Ceres, and a member of the court of Etheria) into a stag and Ceres into an oak tree. She fatally wounded the tree, placing the world in danger because if Ceres died, spring would never come again and the world would be in a state of eternal winter. Malicia was defeated by Princess Rosella of Daventry and through magic was changed into an infant. In her infant form, she was taken in by Queen Titania (Malicia's sister) and her husband Oberon to be raised and given a second chance at goodness. Personality Despite being evil, and conniving in her plot to hatch revenge, Malicia is also very vein and narcissistic. One of the most prominent items in her manor is her vanity, which has a countertop cluttered with makeup and perfumes. From that vanity, Rosella can find a dingy old sock that is effective in cleaning the copper plate in Archduke Fifi le Yip-Yap's parlor. The only creature she shows any affection at all towards is her pet dog, Cuddles, which she keeps with her at all times, speaks to him in baby talk, and claims to give him anything he wants. In chapter 2, after seeing a bat, she angrily confesses to a total hatred of bats, rats, and other creepy crawly things, wanting to banish them from the Earth. Rosella uses this to her advantage by scaring her away using a wind up toy mouse. Behind the scenes Although according to Roberta Williams discussions of the Society of the Black Cloak were limited to the making of King's Quest 6, many fans believe it is possible that Malicia was a member. Evidence such as her billowing black cloak, her lust for power, and her sinister demeanor all support this theory. References category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:KQ7